O amanhã não existe
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Será que podemos confiar no dia seguinte? Podemos confiar num tempo que ainda não chegou? Descubra isso numa história trágica de amor....


**Uma darkficzinha pra variar...**

**Com uma pequena reflexão filosófica, claro...**

**Será que podemos confiar no amanhã?**

**Dedico essa fic à pessoa que eu amo (e ela deve saber que é ela). Aishiteru. Baseada em fatos reais, exceto o final.**

**aí vai...**

**(Música recomendada para leitura de fic: Legião Urbana e Paulo Ricardo - A Cruz e a Espada/Damien Rice - The Blower's Daughter)**

* * *

**_O Amanhã não existe..._**

_(Narração do Syaoran)_

Será que eu posso confiar num dia que ainda não chegou? Era justamente o que me perguntava quando mirei pela primeira vez naqueles orbes esmeraldas, enfeitiçantes.

Passaram-se anos desde aquele momento. Sempre tratei-a como qualquer amigo(a), brincando, de certas formas que até a incomodava. Geralmente, as pessoas pensavam que estávamos brigando, mas eu sempre pensei que não.

Ela sempre parecia irritada, mas no dia seguinte, lá estava ela de novo, onde sempre nos encontrávamos para irmos para nossos apartamentos, sorrindo e olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos... enfeitiçantes. Apesar das brigas, éramos melhores amigos do que a maioria dos outros. Alguns até diziam que éramos namorados...

Até que um dia...

Cometi o maior erro da minha vida.

Foi no final do semestre da faculdade, um dos últimos dias de aula. Começou apenas com uma brincadeira por causa de umaroupa que ela usava. Acabou como uma briga _("Você sempre pega no meu pé, Syaoran!")._ Eu, tolo como sempre, pensei que não fosse nada, que amanhã ela apareceria com o seu sorriso cativante e seu olhar enfeitiçante. Engano meu. No dia seguinte, ela não apareceu na faculdade (eu perguntei por ela à qualquer um que eu via), nem no trabalho (assim que eu cheguei para perguntar, o chefe dela me perguntou se eu estava lá para dar explicações sobre porque ela sumira), e nem no lugar em que nós sempre nos encontrávamos (esperei até anoitecer!).

Péssimas idéias corriam por minha mente. Decidi ir no apartamento dela. Correndo. Subi no elevador, fui até a frente da porta.

Corri até lá, com uma péssima impressão. A porta estava aberta. Eu já tinha intimidade o bastante para entrar (claro que batendo antes, sem resposta). Entrei, procurei logo o quarto dela, e encontrei a pior cena da minha vida. Ela estava sentada na sua cama, olhando, apática, para a janela, vestida exatamente da mesma forma que ela dormia, de calcinha e blusa, meio corberta com um edredom.

"Sakura..." Eu disse.

Ela olhou pra mim, e eu vi que ela estava chorando... muito.

"Syaoran... você sempre implica comigo... porque...?"

"Eu... eu... eu só brinco..."

"Por favor... nunca mais brinque dessa forma comigo..."

Eu suspirei. "Se é o que você quer..."

"O-obrigado... é o que eu queria dizer há muito tempo..."

Eu sentei do seu lado e a consolei em meus braços.

Não tenho certeza se foi nesse momento que nasceu, ou se nesse momento que eu percebi, o sentimento mais nobre que um ser humano pode sentir, o amor mais puro, somado à paixão mais avassaladora, e contando com a ajuda de um carinhoso e intenso desejo.

Assim os dias se passaram.

Aqueles últimos dias de aula foram os melhores da minha vida. Foi apenas uma semana, depois estávamos de férias. Eu a via pouco nas férias... mas mantinha contato frequente com ela pelo computador. Bendita seja a internet!

Eu sentia muito a falta dela... percebi que eu precisava falar com ela sobre aquilo, sobre esse sentimento nobre, puro e irresistível que eu sentia. Fiquei muito tempo esperando aquela plaquinha do MSN subir. Passei dias a fio na frente do computador esperando ela entrar.

Um dia, ela entrou. Conversamos sobre várias coisas. Foi ela quem tocou no assunto.

_"E aquela sua namorada?" _Ela perguntou

"Hum... realmente, nós acabamos faz um tempinho, mas eu já acho que estou completamente apaixonado da forma mais intensa o possível por outro pessoa..." Eu sabia que ela era curiosa. Era agora.

_"E quem seria essa pessoa?"_

Durante um tempo, eu tentei desconversar, juro que me faltou coragem, eu estava suando frio e tremendo, mal conseguia digitar direito.

_"Fala..."_

"É VOCÊ! Isso 'tava entalado na garganta faz tempo, EU TE AMO!"

Ela ficou muda por alguns tempos.

_"Não sei o que dizer..."_

Quase não conversamos mais, eu arranjei logo uma desculpa para sair do computador, me amaldiçoando. Eu fui precipitado, eu devia saber que ela ficaria abalada com aquilo!

Mas... eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte, liguei pra ela, pedi pra a gente marcar pra sair. Ela disse que estava sem dinheiro, que não sairia comigo pagando de forma alguma. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando me evitar, mas eu não desisto fácil assim! Dias depois, liguei novamente e tive uma péssima notícia.

_"É, eu estou me mudando, Syaoran! Só lamento que o lugar ode vou morar fica muito longe de sua casa..."_

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Os dias seguintes foram monótonos, ela não entrava na internet porque estava de mudança, eu não saía de casa, quase nem comprava comida. Os dias passavam como um filme, como se não fosse eu quem estivesse vivendo.

Foi então a primeira vez que tive aquela sensação. Algo me incomodava no ombro, parecia uma mão, gelada... Mas eu olhava para trás, e nada.

Liguei novamente para ela, depois de quase três semanas sem falar com ela.

"Sakura, por favor, vamos ao_ shopping, _eu sei que você está sem dinheiro, mas não há problema nenhum, eu pago pra você..."

_"Syaoran, eu já disse que não quero assim..."_

"Vou ter que ser duro com você, e eu não gosto disso... Sakura, e se eu morrer amanhã? Você sabe o que eu vou te pedir lá, e sabe o que você vai responder. Então por favor..."

Ela resistiu por algum tempo... mas não por muito tempo. Marcamos para o dia seguinte.

E assim foi. Eu fui lá, tomamos um sorvete juntos. Eu finalmente falei.

"Sakura, eu te amo. Você quer namorar comigo?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Eu acho que sei o que vou responder mas... eu tenho de pensar..."

"Tudo bem... mas... eu queria saber se você podia... erm... me dar um..."

Ela era bem lerda, mas dessa vez, ela entendeu o que eu queria. Não pelas minhas palavras, mas pelo meu olhar.

E assim foi, ela me deu um beijo. Um momento mágico, único, que eu esperava que se repetisse por várias vezes. Depois, ela ficou envergonhada e quase não olhou pra mim. Deu uma desculpa qualquer que precisava ir pra casa.

Nós saímos juntos, mas nos separamos logo na porta, minha casa era para um lado e a dela para o outro. Eu me distraí por alguns momentos.

Então eu ouvi, alguém gritando "Cuidado". Virei-me, e vi as luzes de um carro. Então perdi a visão por alguns momentos...

Sangue...

Era tudo o que eu via.

- - -

_(Narração da Sakura)_

Eu saía quase correndo. Eu não sabia o que dizer pra ele, foi tudo tão repentino, tão... intenso...

Ouvi um barulho de vidros quebrados, gritos, e virei-me. Vi então... um carro havia batido. Fui até lá para ver o que realmente tinha acontecido, e vi Syaoran, sangrando muito. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele, chorando. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, só estava desesperada.

Mandei chamarem uma ambulância.

Vi então ele abrindo os olhos de leve.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Eu tentava ver sinais de vida nele.

"S-Sakura..."

"Shh... uma ambulância já vem, você vai ficar bem..."

"Não... uh... eu já não estou sentindo minhas pernas... já chegou minha hora, Sakura..."

Eu chorava, desesperada. Porque, meu Deus? PORQUE? Justo naquele momento em que eu me descobria apaixonada por ele,o Destino foi levá-lo? Porque tudo era tão cruel com ela...

"S-Sakura... Eu vou, mas vou feliz, porque vou depois dedizer que te amo, depois de provar dos teus lábios... eu te a-amo..."

"Eu também te amo, por favor, não vá, fique... vamos ficar juntos pra sempre..." Eu já chorava desconsolada.

"N-não dá, eu t-tenho de ir... ad-deus... eu t-te am-mo..." Ele perdeu todo os sinais de vida, sua visão perdeu o foco e seu corpo ia esfriando.

"Não! Não vá, Syaoran, por favor, EU TE AMOOO!"

- - -

_(Narração do Syaoran)_

Foi então que eu percebi que estava morto. Fui feliz, pois soube que ela me amava.

E feliz estou. Só fico triste porque ela está triste. Será que eu não posso voltar?

A última coisa que pensei em vida...

Lembrei da primeira vez em que vi aqueles orbes esmeraldas.

E hoje, tenho a resposta.

Não, não posso contar com o amanhã que ainda não chegou.

Se ela ainda pudesse me ouvir, eu certamente diria "Eu te amo".

Pois bem, minha flor, eu te amo.

* * *

**Aí está, um darkfic com uma pequena reflexão e uma liçãozinha né?**

**Bom... nem tenho muito o que comentar**

**Bye Bye...**


End file.
